Stay Together For The Kids
by EClareObsession
Summary: TWO SHOT SONG FANFIC: Jude's parents have been arguing lately, and the only one she has is Spiederman, her boyfriend of a year. When Jude catches her dad cheating on her mom, will she tell? JUDERMAN. Song used: "Stay together for the kids" By Blink182
1. Chapter 1

_**It's hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut**_

Jude woke up and covered her face with a pillow. The only reason that she had been up 2 hours before school is because her parents were out of control yelling. She yawned and took a shower. Since she was already up, what would be the point of falling back asleep? While she took a shower she put her shower radio on, trying to drowned out the noise of her parent's yelling at each other. She washed her blonde wavy hair. She walked out of the shower and listened to her parents yelling. She thought that a divorce was coming soon. They were still together, but after all this yelling she wasn't so sure how long it would last. It was a hour before school, and all Jude did was sat on her bed and listened to the yelling.

"Stuart! You are breaking our family apart!" Jude's mom yelled.

"Don't start that bull with me, Victoria!" He yelled back. Jude just layed on her bed as the yelling continued. After ten minutes of it, she heard her mom slam the bedroom door. And her dad slap the table with his hand. She sighed. She then finally got up and started to get dressed, she only had 15 minutes until school.

_**This house is haunted, its so pathetic, it makes no sense at all**_

She got dressed in a pair of dark blue flair jeans, a black tank top, and a V cut blue shirt on top if it. She put her converse on and grabbed her backpack. She blow dried her hair and put the finishing touches on her make up. She was finally ready and headed downstairs. She saw her dad sitting at the table staring of in to space. She grabbed two pop tarts and stood there eating them, she waited for her ride to arrive.

"Hi Jude" Her dad said without looking back, he knew she had been standing there.

"Hi" She replied as she chewed on her second pop tart.

"How was you're morning?" He asked her, trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

"Good ... yours?" She asked. She also didn't want to ask about the fight.

"Good" He answered. An awkward silence took over the room, and was broke by a beeping horn. Jude saw that it was her ride and walked out the door. She kept thinking 'How could he not be sad!? He doesn't make any sense!'. She entered Vincent Spiederman's car.

"Hey babe" He said leaning in for a kiss. Jude didn't lean in, so Spiederman was a bit worried.

"Don't like my kisses anymore?" He joked. Jude didn't laugh or smile. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Just drive" She told him. He looked at her for a minute, and then began to drive. They arrived at school.

_**I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away**_

"Welcome to hell, me lady" He joked as he opened the door for her, and held her hand, giving her help she didn't need. She smiled and they began to walk with each other. Jude didn't say anything, and Spiederman knew that home problems had been going on. "Jude? What happened?" He asked her. Jude didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Home ... stupid stuff is going on ... nothing big" She lied. It was something big. But really had no happiness in talking about it.

"Oh ... want to get something to eat after school?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure" She said staring off in to space. Spiederman and her walked to they're lockers, which were right beside each other. Spiederman knew something was wrong with her, and he would some how get her to tell him. In other words; the two of them had been dating for a year now. Spiederman and Jude were never more happier. Tommy and Sadie had been dating for 2 years now. And last year Jude noticed that she loved Spiederman more then any other guy. And that's when they began to date. They were now on they're last year of high school. Which obviously made Spiederman happier that he would be that much closer to not having to go to school at all. Wally and Kyle approached

"Hey dudes" Wally said once they were standing nexr to the couple. Jude didn't reply.

"Hey dude" Spiederman replied. "Bye babe" He said to Jude. He kissed her cheek, and then walked off with the guys.

"What's wrong with you're girlfriend?" Kyle asked. Spiederman shrugged

"I don't know, something about home, I guess" Spied answered, not knowing for sure what had happened. Soon the bell rang and SME was in they're first class; math. One of the most hated classes. Jude walked in, 15 minutes late.

"Miss. Harrison, why are you late?" They're math teacher, Miss. Johnson, asked. Jude shrugged

"I got here late, it won't happen again" Jude lied.

"Don't be late again, now take a seat next to Vincent" She replied. She thought Spied and Jude hated each other, so that's why they would sit next to each other. She sat next to Spiederman, with Kyle in back of her, and Wally on the other side of her.

"Why you late?" He asked Jude. She shrugged

"I just .. didn't want to be on time" She told him. But when Jude faced Spiederman, he noticed that there was tear stains on her face.

_**My stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day**_

The whole entire class Jude was writing a song. Spiederman would look at her, when he would wake up from being asleep so long. And she wouldn't even look at him, all she would do was continue to write. At the end of class Spiederman stood up and watched Jude just sit there and continue to write.

"Dude ... class is over" He told her, she looked up at him, and closed her notebook. She grabbed her math books and started to walk with Spiederman. "What was you're song about?" He asked. Jude shrugged

"Nothing really" She lied Spiederman began to get fed up with her lying all day. He grabbed her arm, causing her to stop walking,

"Jude! You're not going to lie to me anymore! Tell me what is going on!" He yelled at her. She gave him a mad look.

"Leave me the hell alone! If you really cared you would give me space!" She yelled back. He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked her. She just stared at him, with no emotion in her face. She stormed away from him and in to the school parking lot. She took her cell out and called Sadie.

"I'm sleeping here ..." Sadie said as she answered the phone.

"Come pick me up please" She begged her sister.

"Why?" She asked her.

"I ... don't feel good" She lied. Sadie was tired enough to believe her.

"I'll be there in 5" She said before hanging up. Jude waited in the parking lot, and soon enough saw Sadie's car approaching. Sadie stopped in front of her, and Jude climbed on. They started to drive.

"I'm not stupid Jude, why did you leave?" Sadie asked Jude. Jude was suprised that Sadie had bought what she said earlier.

"I just .. I kind of broke up with Spied" She confessed. Sadie gave her the 'No you didn't!' look.

"Jude! Why?!" She yelled. Jude shrugged

"Just .. he was bugging me" She lied. Sadie gave her a mad look.

"Tommy bugs me too, but that doesn't mean I break up with him!" Sadie yelled.

"It's because of mom and dad! Okay?! He knew something was wrong with me, and wouldn't stop asking! So I freaked out!" She confessed. Soon they were home. Stuart and Victoria were already at work, so Jude didn't worry about getting caught. She went upstairs and started to play her guitar, she sang the song that she had written, as she played. Her song was called 'Natural Disaster'

_**So here's your holiday**_

Once she was finished she discovered that her sister had been listening.

"Jude, our parents are still together .. so why are you so scared?" Sadie asked. Jude stared at her for a minute before answering.

"It's just ... I know something is going to happen, I know they won't last ... I just know it" She confessed as tears started to fall down her red cheeks.

"It's okay, Jude ... in other words, you have to talk to Spiederman" Sadie told her sister. Jude nodded.

"I'm scared" Jude began "I mean, he was trying to help me, and all I did was push him away. Besides you, he's the only one I can lean on. He cares, so much, so why do I keep pushing him away? Why do I love pushing all the good things away?" Jude asked. Sadie rubbed her back.

"Jude ... he will understand that you needed space at the time, and you didn't mean to break up with him" Sadie assured her. Jude nodded. It was 3 o'clock and SME was at G-Major. Kyle and Wally were joking around, but Spiederman was just sitting on the couch staring off in to space.

"Dude, we know that 'Juderman' broke up, but let us help you get her off you're mind!" Kyle said to Spiederman. Spiederman didn't reply all he did was continued to stare off in to space. Soon Jude came through the doors. Spiederman saw her and stood up and starting walking away, Kyle and Wally watched. She ran off and grabbed his arm. He turned around, and she immediately kissed him passionately. At first he didn't kiss, but then he got in to it. They kissed for such a long time, and Sadie stood in the doorway watching the reunited couple. She smiled. They finished the kiss.

"I'm sorry Spied, it's just; my parents have been fighting lately, and I didn't want to talk about it. So I was being a self centered brat! And I'm sorry!" She rambled on and on.

"It's okay Babe. I understand" He told her as he hugged her.

_**hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away**_

Jude recorded 3 songs before it was 8 o'clock. Once it turned 8, Spiederman was dropping Jude off.

"Will I see my lovely Jude tomorrow?" Spiederman asked her as they sat in the parked car, that was in front of her house.

"Only if I see my hotty Spiederman tomorrow" Jude replied. He smiled. They rubbed they're noses together.

"I love you" He told her. She smiled

"I love you too" She replied, they then kissed.

"I love you .. don't leave me!" He begged her. She smiled at him.

"I don't want to leave, but my parents will freak if I'm not home in like a minute" She truthfully told him. She quickly kissed his lips, and opened the door and was standing outside, but had the door open, and was bent down looking at him.

"I love you, baby" Spiederman told her.

"I love you too" She then closed the door and walked up to her house. She walked in, and obviously heard her parents yelling.

"Victoria!" Stuart began. But was interrupted.

"Stuart, I am not letting you push me around! It's either stop or get out!" Her mom, Victoria yelled.

"I'll be upstairs, when you want to talk, come up, but don't come up to yell at me!" Stuart said as he walked passed Jude, and went upstairs. Jude stood there for a minute and looked at her mom. She then walked upstairs and sat on her bed. She took a shower, and then went to bed.

_**It was mine, so when your dead and gone,**_

She woke up 10 minutes before school, so she had to skip the shower. She got dressed in light blue jeans with a black long sleeved t-shirt with a guitar on it. She grabbed a few books she had bought home, and then headed downstairs.

"Good morning Jude, you're going to be running late after school, right?" Her dad asked as he put his coffee down.

"Yeah, I'll be home at 5, and Sadie will be home at 4 30. When is mom going to be home?" Jude asked.

"8, shes working late" He explained. Jude nodded. She heard Spiederman's car horn, and hugged her dad goodbye. She then got in to Spiederman's car.

"Hey babe. I missed you" He told Jude. Jude smiled and they kissed.

"I know, I remembered last night, you wouldn't even let me get out of the car!" She said with a smile. He laughed.

"Oh yeah, Darius called my cell. We're not going to G-Major today, some redecorating shit, excuse me, stuff is going on" He told her as he began to drive.

"Shoot, we were supposed to finish our last song of the Juderman album" Jude stated. See, they're working on a extra album this year, it's a 'love' album. And they're all songs that the two sing together, and are about each other.

"Ha, that's going to be the best album yet!" He said pulling up to school. Jude smiled and they kissed before getting out of the car. They walked together in to school. "Hows the Harrison house?" Spiederman asked her. She shrugged.

"Hell, like usual" She told him. "I was a little late this morning, because I stopped setting my alarm clock lately, since I now use my parent's yelling as my alarm clock." She told him.

"Sorry dude. At least they're still together. Look at my parents .. They haven't talked since I was 14. And they only talked because they were getting a divorce." He told her.

"Can we please talk about something happy? This is just reminding me ... of everything I don't want to be reminded of" Jude replied. He nodded and then kissed her cheek.

"Guess what!" He said, while reading his text.

"What?" She asked.

"Tommy just texted me saying that SME and Jude are number one this week!" Spiederman exclaimed.

_**will you remember this night, twenty years now lost,**_

Jude jumped up and down and then jumped in Spiederman's arms. He twirled her around, and she laughed. She kissed his cheek as he let her down.

"That completely made my day!" She told him. After school he drove her home, only so she could grab her house keys. He parked the car in front of her house and the two approached it. They walked inside, and heard a noise on the couch. Soon enough, Jude and Spiederman noticed her dad, and another girl were making out. Jude's face turned in to shock. Spiederman and her stood there for a minute, and then ran out. Jude slammed the door, causing Stuart to notice. He quickly got up and looked out the window. He saw Spiederman's car speeding away.

"No! Shit!" Stuart yelled as he put his hands behind his head. Spiederman and Jude arrived at 620. She immediatly ran upstairs and fell to the floor crying. Spiederman chased after her, and sat next to her.

"Jude .. it's okay" He attempted to comfort her

"When has it ever been okay?!" She screamed, as more tears fell down her face.

_**it's not right.**_

"All that matters is that I love you .. and never will stop. I'll be here with you! Forever ... I promise" He told her. She hugged him. 3 hours later, Jude finally stopped crying. It took Spied 3 hours to get her to stop. He drove her home. Once she got there she walked in and saw her parents fighting.

"What are you guys yelling about now?" Jude asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"You're dad is thinking of quitting his job!" Her mom truthfully told her.

"Oh ... so you didn't tell her, dad?" Jude asked. Stuart gave her a look that said 'Please dont'.

"About what?" Victoria asked. Jude looked at her dad.

"He's having trouble at work, it's hard because I keep asking for money, and it's kind of like he's working for me. And I said you didn't tell her, because I told him to tell you that we're going and looking for another job for me, like a side job" Jude lied. Her mom bought it.

"Oh. I'm sorry Stu. I guess I over react sometimes." Victoria said before walking upstairs.

"Thankyou Jude ... for covering for me" Her dad thanked her. Her dad was about to hug her, but she stepped back.

"Don't" She said right before she ran upstairs.

_**Their anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years**_

Jude went upstairs and layed on her bed. She grabbed the song she had written yesterday and began to play it. When she finished playing, she changed a few words, and chords and then put the song and her guitar away. She decided to take a walk. She walked downstairs and walked outside the front door. She began to walk down her block. She was walking passed Spiederman's house, and wasn't going to visit, but then she saw Spiederman storm out of his house in tears. She stopped walking. He stood by her.

"Lets just walk" He said. Jude and him began to walk.

"What happened?" She asked. Spiederman looked at her.

"My dad" He answered.

"Did he hit you again?" Jude asked. Spiederman and her stopped walking and looked at each other.

"No .. he died" Spiederman told her. Jude hugged him.

"It'll be okay .. you're okay" She said as they continued to hug.

_**Rather then fix the problems, they never solve them, it makes no sense at all  
I see them everyday, we get along so why can't they?**_

A week later Jude and her family were at Mr. Spiederman's wake. Spied and Jude were sitting on the chairs, as they watched people arrive. Jude was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that went to the middle of her thigh. Spiederman was wearing black pants, and a blue dress up shirt.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" Jude asked him as she rubbed his back.

"No ... and I don't think I'll ever be okay" He told her. She felt like crying when she saw Spiederman like this. It killed her inside to know that he was hurt. Wally and Kyle walked in and kneeled at the coffin, they said they're prayers and then sat with Spiederman and Jude.

"How you holding up dude?" Kyle asked Spiederman.

"Bad ... real bad" He told them. The 4 rockers sat in silence as they watched everyone come in and pray.

_**If this is what he wants, and its what she wants, then whys there so much pain?**_

Jude and her family came home. Jude's parents were argueing in the car, and were still arguing. When they got inside Jude finally had enough.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Jude yelled. "Dad! Tell her the truth!" Jude yelled.

"What?" Victoria asked

"Tell her the truth" Jude again said, but this time in a normal tone. The next day Jude had school off. Her and Sadie sat on the stair case. They heard they're parents yelling.

"Maybe next time Yvette shouldn't be on our couch making out with you!" Victoria yelled.

"I made a mistake, Vicky!" He yelled back.

"No, the mistake was letting you ruin this family!" She yelled back. Soon enough, Stuart was walking down the stairs with a suitcase. He stood in front of his two daughters.

"Everything will be fixed, I promise" He lied to them. He knew that everything was going to be hell for those girls, but telling them would just make it worse. Sadie got up crying and hugged him. Once they were done he looked at Jude. Jude just sat on the staircase not even looking at him. He nodded and took a deep breath. He walked out of the house.

"Why did you tell mom?!" Sadie yelled at Jude.

"Are you serious?! He was cheating on her!!" Jude screamed back, as she stood up and came face to face with her sister.

"It was ONE time! For God sake! I found his phone! Yvette left for New York yesterday! Shes not coming back! They were over! Jude .. you ruined our family" Sadie walked passed Jude after she had said that. Jude waited five minutes and then ran outside. She was wearing light blue jeans and a white long sleeved t shirt with a black vest thingy over it. It was raining badly. It was a huge thunderstorm. Jude ran and ran until she was in front of a beat up apartment. She practically ran 2 miles. Once she arrived she ran inside and up to they're rehearsal space. She walked in and fell to her knees crying. She was interrupted by a male voice.

"Jude?" She heard. She took her head from her hands and looked up to see Spiederman. "Babe, are you okay?" He asked her. He put his hand out, and she grabbed it. He helped her up.

_**So here's your holiday,**_

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she continued to cry. He then pulled her in to a hug.

"It's all my fault!" She yelled after they were done hugging. "It's all my fault!!" She screamed again. Spiederman stood there as Jude cried harder and harder and kept on screaming stuff "I'm such an idiot!" She screamed. Jude smashed a bunch of glass plates off of the night stand.

"Jude calm down!" He yelled as she continued to knock glass stuff over.

"I'm not calm down! I'm the reason I don't have a family!" She yelled. She knocked over a lamp, and then Spiederman went from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, he held her wrists. She fell to her knees crying, and he sat behind her, still holding her wrists.

"Jude, Jude ... what happened?" He asked her.

"I told my mom about the affair, and he moved out, and they're getting divorced! And Yvette, which was the other girl, moved to New York yesterday! And they broke up! They were done! The affair was over!" She screamed. "It was over" She said again.

"Oh Jude ... it's okay ... it's not you're fault" He told her. "Oh God, you're bleeding." He said once he noticed blood on her wrist.

"I'm fine!" Jude yelled. He then sat in front of her and hugged her. 15 minutes later her wrist had a bandage on it, and Spiederman had successfully stopped the bleeding.

"You know how everyone says 'Singing is the only way to get you're feelings out'?" He asked her. She nodded

"Yeah" She answered. She had finally stopped crying, and felt much better.

"Then, let's do that saying" He said as he sat down at the piano.

"I don't know if I should stay?" She asked. Referring to her song, 'I don't know if I should stay'. He began to play the notes. Jude stood on the other side of the piano and began to sing the song.

_**hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away.**_

Meanwhile, Her dad held a plane ticket in his hand. He stared at it, and then handed it to the attendant.

"Are you positive Mr. Harrison that you would like to board on the plane to New York?" She asked. Stuart waited a minute before answering.

"Positive" He answered. He then boarded the plane. Again; Meanwhile ... Victoria sat in they're bedroom staring at her wedding ring. She cried and the tears fell on the ring. Sadie watched from the doorway. Back to Spied and Jude. They just finished the song and Jude felt a bit better.

"I love you" She whispered in to his ear. He smiled at her

"I love you more then anyone in this world" He whispered back. She smiled and they kissed.

"I don't need you to lie to me" She replied

"I love you, Jude. Don't you ever think that I am lying" He told her. She hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Will we be together for ever?" Jude asked him as they continued to hug.

"No ..." He replied, Jude felt sadness cover her face "We'll be together for eternity" He told her. She smiled. They then kissed.

_**It was mine, so when your dead and gone,  
will you remember this night, twenty years now lost,**_

Jude layed in Spiederman's arms as they watched a movie. Jude's phone began to ring.

"Jude?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah ... what?" Jude asked, as she stood up and walked away. So she wouldn't interrupt the movie for Spiederman.

"Mom, is worried about you ... you need to come home" Sadie told her sister.

"You blamed me for the divorce, why in hell should I listen to you?" Jude coldly asked. Sadie paused.

"I'm sorry, I was just ... i don't know. I was overwhelmed ... when I was little I wanted a marriage just like they'res. And it killed me to see it end" Sadie confessed. Jude understood.

"Fine ... i'll be home in 5" She told her. They hung up and Jude went back over to Spiederman. "I have to go home ... and I ran here ... could you drive me home?" She asked him. He nodded and the two got in to his car. He drove her home

"I love you" She told him .

"I love you too" He replied. "Hold in there ... because I need you" He added. Jude smiled, they then kissed passionately, and hard.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe" She said as she got out of his car.

_**it's not right.**_

She walked in to her house. It was completely silent. She went upstairs and took a shower. After her shower she walked in to her room to see Sadie sitting on her bed.

"Hi" Sadie quietly said. Jude stood there, and shut the door. Sadie looked down, as Jude looked at her.

"Hi, Sades, it's okay ... I understand" Jude told her sister. She could see a sign of relieve on her face.

"I love you Jude" Sadie said as the two hugged.

"I got to go to bed, tomorrows Saturday ... which equals G-Major practically all day. So I'll see you tomorrow" Jude truthfully replied. Sadie walked out and Jude got into her pajamas and went to bed.

_**So here's your holiday,**_

Jude woke up and ate chocolate pancakes that Sadie had made. She sat at the table, with her orange juice and pancakes. Sadie sat across from her with the same. Miss. Harrison walked down the stairs with papers in her hands she sat down at the head of the table.

"You girls have a choice of living with me or you're father. These have to be signed by the end of the day" Victoria explained. Jude and Sadie froze. They felt so betrayed.

"What?" Jude asked in a whisper tone. Sadie was almost in tears. Jude took the papers and stormed out of the house. She went to G-Major and saw SME in the lobby joking around. Jude walked passed them, and Spiederman noticed the expression on her face, and followed her. She went in to one of the empty studios and sat on a stool.

"What happened?" He asked her, once he was in there and sat next to her.

"I have to decide to either live in New York with my dad ... or here with my mom" She explained to him, as her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't make the decision for you ... but I can help" He told her. She nodded.

"How did you decide?" She asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"Well ... my dad hit me ... there wasn't much to think about" He explained. Jude looked at him.

"No offense ... but that really didn't help" She told him.

"Well .. you're dad did cheat on you're mom ... that means he has commitment problems, so he might not commit to you ... but I don't really know" He explained Jude looked at him.

_**hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away.**_

"I agree ... but he is the only one in my family who cares about music, the way I do" She confessed "My mom thinks music is something that won't get me smarter. Sadie thinks that I get to attention ... and my dad thinks that if music is my passion, then I should persue it" She replied.

"Yeah ... You know what ... I have the perfect advice!" He blurted out "Follow you're heart" He added.

"Weirdly ... that's the perfect advice" She replied. She then got up. "Will you drive me home quickly?" She asked. He nodded. She ran to his car, and he ran after her. Once they arrived at Jude's she slowly walked up to her house. She walked in and saw her mom's lawyer Don and her mom sitting at the table discussing stuff. She grabbed a pen and sat down.

"Mom .. Don" She said once she was sitting down.

_**It was mine,so when your dead and gone,  
will you remember this night, twenty years now lost,**_

"Jude ... have you come to a descion?" Victoria asked. Jude looked down at the paper.

"I'm not sure ... it's hard ... really hard" She admited as she continued to look at the paper. Don nodded.

"Listen, Jude, I completely understand that it is an incredibly hard place to be in, but it's also something we need to know" Don told her. It didn't really comfort her, because she disliked Don.

_**it's not right  
it's not right**_

"I have come to an answer" Jude told them "I really really love dad. I mean, he understands me. He gets me. I love him dearly. But ... I need to be here .. not New York ... So I pick you, mom ... I'm staying here" Jude told her mom. Her mom smiled, and Jude signed the paper, as tears slid down her face. She had just let go of her dad

_**it's not right  
it's not right**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do a second chapter to this story! Please enjoy! :)**

**And thank you Slashbaby for inspiring me to do another chapter :)**

**you rock! :)**

* * *

The next day Jude sat in the G-Major lobby, with her arms crossed, and she was just staring forward. She had arrived at G-Major at 8 A.M., and it opened at 8:30 A.M. The reason that she arrived so early was because she hated being at home when her dad wasn't there; it was like the house felt cold and empty ... like all that the house had was coldness, and sadness. The house would be completely silent, and Jude kept imagining her dad.

Spiederman walked in, rubbing his eyes since he was so tired. It was 10:30 A.M. now, and it was pretty damn early for Spiederman. He saw Jude, and sat next to her.

"Who did you decide?" He asked curiously, Jude just sat there, staring forward for a minute, she then moved her head, facing Spiederman. She looked at him, and quietly answered.

"My mom" She practically whispered, she had not said one word since signing those papers. She was completely heartbroken, and couldn't even smile. Spiederman was suprised; Jude and her dad was so damn close, and it killed her to practically dump him.

"Wow, I'm sorry that they made you decide" Was all Spiederman could say. He didn't know how to comfort her. Both of them were sad; Spiedermanwas because of his dad's death, and Jude was because of her parent's divorce, and for leaving her dad, anf practically kicking him out of her life. Jude looked forward, and Spiederman lightly took her chin, and turned her head facing him. "But I love you" Spiederman told her. Jude nodded.

"I love you too" She quietly answered, he then kissed her lightly. They're romantic moment was interrupted by Tommy walking in the room.

"Spiederman, studio A please." Tommy demanded, right when Spied and Jude heard Tommy say Spiederman, they stopped kissing and gave him the look.

"Sorry, I'll talk to you later, k?" Spiederman told Jude. Jude nodded, and he kissed her forehead, and then went in to the Studio. He walked in and saw Wally and Kyle sitting.

"What happened with Jude picking between her parents?" Tommy asked. Spiederman let out a deep breath and shrugged.

"She picked her mom" Spiederman said, causing the three boys to become shocked "Yeah! I know! I don't know why she would do that! I found it odd" Spiederman added.

"Dude, you need to ask her" Kyle responded. Spiederman was about to say no, when he just nodded. The next day Wally, Kyle, Jude, Spiederman, Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, and Darius were at a nice restaurant/club. Jude was performing a song with Spiederman playing the acoustic, and her singing.

"Well next up we have Miss. Jude Harrison, and her boyfriend, and lead guitarist Spiederman" The club host announced in to the microphone, the crowd cheered like crazy, as they stood by the stage. Spiederman grabbed his acoustic, and Jude stood by the microphone.

"Well this is a new song, it's called 'Stay Together For The Kids', I hope you like it" Jude announced in to the microphone, she looked at Spiederman and he began playing the acoustic guitar.

**_"Its hard to wake up  
When the shades have been pulled shut  
This house is haunted  
It's so pathetic"_**

Jude completely froze as she imagined her dad in the crowd, Spiederman continued to play, as Wally, Kyle, Tommy, Sadie, Kwest, and Darius just stood there shocked. Jude shook it off, and continued to sing

**_"It makes no sense at all  
I'm ripe with things to say  
the words rot and fall away  
If a stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day  
So here's your holiday  
hope you enjoy it this-"_**

She sang, she then stopped and dropped the microphone. She ran out of the club crying. Spiederman took his guitar off, and walked off stage. He was walking past his friends, when Sadie stopped him.

"Want me to talk to her?" She asked. Spiederman nodded referring to no.

"I got it" He assured her, he then ran outside. It was completely pouring rain, and it was dark out. He saw Jude power walking, and she was already soaked, and he was pretty much too. He ran up and caught up to her. "Jude!" He yelled, signaling her to stop walking. She shook her head, as she continued to walk. Spiederman caught up to her, and grabbed her arm. "Jude! Why didn't you go to live with your dad?! You know that you would rather be with him more then your mom!" Spiederman blurted out. She was silent for a minute.

"... I can't tell you!" Jude yelled, thunder took over the silence.

"Jude! Tell me!" He begged. She took a deep breath "Tell me Jude! Or your not telling me because you don't trust me!" Spiederman yelled, frustrated.

"... I didn't go because of you! Spied, I stayed for you" Jude told him, Spiederman froze "Yeah .. I wanted to go with my dad, but I want to be with you until I die" Jude admitted, There was another silence, but again thunder took the silence over. Spiederman pulled Jude in to a passionate hard kiss.

The next day was sunny, and nice out. Jude was putting boxes in to the mini van, as her uncle, and Spiederman helped. Spied, and Jude were both incredibly sad/heartbroken. Jude put the last box in, and her Uncle got in to the driver's seat, waiting for Jude to enter the passenger's seat. Jude and Spiederman stood there awkwardly.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to my dad's ... I'm going to New York" Jude said. Spiederman nodded, as he put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Yeah .." He quietly answered.

"You okay?" Jude asked worried.

"Jude, we might as well do it now" Spiederman answered. Jude looked at him confused "It's over, Jude, you and I? ... Are over" Spiederman explained. Jude froze as she stared at him in disbelief. She shook her head referring to no, as she got in the car. The car drove off, and Jude felt her tears gushing down her face, she looked back at Spiederman who was watching the car in sadness.

He went to 620 where the guys were.

"How did it go with Jude leaving?" Wally asked, Spiederman just remained silent as he grabbed the photo album of SME and Jude performing, and them on tour.

He looked through every last page, and when ever it was a picture of him and Jude he would feel this deep emotion in his stomache turn and shake, and he would just freeze as he looked at the memory the picture held.

The next day Spiederman was laying on his bed, wide awake, it was 2:00 P.M, and he was just wearing his boxers, as he layed on his bed, wrapped in a blanket. He layed there depressed, Wally, and Kyle walked in.

"Dude, get up already" Kyle wined as he sat down on a chair in Spiederman's room, Wally leaned against the wall.

"Seriously dude" Wally agreed.

"I'm too depressed" Spiederman told them.

"Why are you so freakin' sad over Jude? She's one girl" Wally replied.

"I loved her, dudes, I seriously loved her. I wanted to spend my entire life with her, and guess what?! Now I can't" Spiederman explained. The room was took over by a complete silence. Wally and Kyle looked at each other and shrugged.

"... I'm just going to say it, because no one else has the balls to, get over Jude, she's an idiot for leaving you, and she knows she is" Kyle stated.

"Just leave me alone, please?" Spiederman asked.

"Just come to G-Major for like an hour, Darius wants you there" Wally lied.

"I'm not going" Spiederman yelled. Wally and Kyle rolled they're eyes. "Just ... get out!" Spiederman demanded. Wally and Kyle waited a minute they then left the house.

After about five minutes of just sitting on his bed; he became bored, he got up put on a pair of blue baggy jeans, where you could still see a bit of his boxers, and a white t-shirt that had a guitar on it. He grabbed his guitar and started strumming it. He couldn't come up with any lyrics, he decided to sing an old favorited song. He strummed his guitar and sang

**_"Cause, She's so high,  
high above me.  
She's so lovely  
She's so high,  
like Cleopatra, Joan of Ark or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me"_**

He sang the chorus of a song called "She's So High" It was written about Jude. He then put his guitar down, and his face was taken over by a frown. He walked outside and sat on the stairs leading up to his door.

He sat there for about 20 minutes, soon a taxi arrived, he was still sitting on the steps. Soon; Jude Harrison walked out of the taxi with a smile. Spiederman froze, he slowly stood up, and stared at her, not knowing how to react. He smiled, and then Jude smiled. She dropped the two suitcases that her hands were holding, she and Spiederman then ran to each other, he picked her up and kissed her passionately. He was still holding her when they stopped.

"Spied, I couldn't do it, I'm going to stay in Canada ... because I love you" Jude explained. Spiederman smiled.

"I love you too" He said.

They then kissed passionately.


End file.
